Shen Gong Wu
'''Shen Gong Wu '''are powerful magical objects created by Grand Master Dashi. The Shen Gong Wu activated one by one over a long period, and both the Xiaolin and the Heylin had ways of detecting their activation. The Xiaolin warriors has Dojo Kanojo Cho, and the Heylin villains has Wuya. Wuya grow more powerful with more Shen Gong Wu, so the Xiaolin Dragons-in-training have to collect as many as they could to stop her. List of Shen Gong Wu: *Ants in the Pants: Released a massive swarm of ants that invaded foes pants. *Black Beetle: Turned into a massive suit of armor or float to protect the user. Could withstand the heat of the Earth's core. *Cannon Blaster: Blasted the user like a cannon ball. *Cat's Eye Draco: Enchanted Fire based powers, weapons, and moves. *Changing Chopsticks: Shrunk and at one point enlarged targets. *Crest of the Condor: Enchanted Wind based powers, weapons, and moves. *Crouching Cougar: Turns into a cougar that could transport users at rapid speeds. *Crystal Glasses: Let the user fortell the fututre *Denshi Bunny:‎‎ Turns the user into conductible electricity. *Eagle Scope: Let the user see like an eagle. *Emperor Scorpion: Has the power to controll all other Wu. *Eye Of Dashi: Shot bolts of lightning. *Falcon's Eye: Let the viewer to see through solid objects. *Fancy Feet: Granted sonic speed. *Fist of Tebigong: Allowed the user to punch with incredible strength. *Fountain of Hui: Gave the user infinite and random knowledge. *Gills of Hamachi:Allowed the user to breathe underwater. *Glove of Jisaku: Allowed the user to attract other wu. *Golden Finger: Was able to freeze targets for short time. *Golden Tiger Claws GoldenTigerClaws Allowed instant travel. *Heart of Jong: Brought in-atimate objects to life. *Helmet of Jong: Gave the user eyes on the back of their head. *Hoduku Mouse: Could fix any mistake. *Jetbootsu: Allowed the user to defy gravity. *Ju-Ju Flytrap: Released large flies that attacked targets. *Kaijin Charm: Enchanted Water based powers, weapons, and moves. *Kuzusu Atom: Destroyed any targets in sight. *Lasso Boa Boa: Turned into a boa snake. *Longhorn Taurus: Enchanted Earth based powers, weapons, and moves. *Longi Kite: Granted the user flight. *Lotus Twister: Allowed the user's bones and body to twist and turn. *Lunar Locket: Controlled the moon. *Manchurian Musca: Turns the user into a fly. Gave them a craving for sugar. *Mantis Flip Coin: Allowed the user to jump like a mantis at incredible heights. *Mikado Arm: Gave the user's arms super strength. Could withstand anything. *Mind Reader Conch: Allowed the user to read the thoughts of those in range. *Moby Morpher: Changes the users appearance. *Monarch Wings: Allowed spiritual bodies to realm without needing to posses others. *Monkey Staff: Turned the user into a monkey. *Monsoon Sandals: Increased the height of a users legs. *Moonstone Locust: Released an army of locust that ate any plants in sight. *Mosaic Scale: Served as a trap for spiritual bodies, such as Sabini. *Orb of Tornami: Released large floods of water. Could also release ice. *Reversing Mirror: Reverse the power of all other Wu. *Ring of the Nine Dragons: Allowed the user to duplicate themselves by splitting their personality. *Rio Reverso: Reverse the lifespan of objects, such as oil into dinosaurs. *Ruby of Ramses: Moved targeted objects. *Sands of Time: Allowed the user to travel time. *Sapphire Dragon: Turns into a gigantic blue sapphire that turn anyone into Sapphire statues and could put creatures under its control. *Serpent's Tail: Allowed users to travel like spirits. *Shadow Slicer: Allowed users to manipulate their shadows. *Shadow of Fear: Allowed users to see and bring to live another's worst fears. *Shard of Lightning: Allowed users to travel in the flash of lightning. *Shen-Ga-Roo: Turned into a large Kangaroo that transported creatures in its pouch. *Shroud of Shadows: Allowed the user to hide in plain sight. *Silk Spitter: Spit large masses of silk. *Silver Manta Ray: Turned into a large manta ray that transported users in the sky and in the sea. *Sphere of Yun: Trapped someone in an inpervious sphere. Could transfer powers from the prisoner to the prisonee. *Star Hanabi: Shot balls of fire. *Sun Chi Lantern: Allows users to combine Chi. *Sweet Baby Among Us: Turns into a gigantic baby that shot golden diapers, trapping the target. *Sword of the Storm: Released strong winds. Capible of making tornados. *Tangle Web Comb: Released a large web that tangled and trapped targets. *Third-Arm Sash: Acted like a third arm. *Thorn of Thunderbolt: Shoots thunderbolts. *Tongue of Saiping: Allowed humans to talk to animals. *Tunnel Armadillo: Allows the user to travel underground. *Two-Ton Tunic: Turns into a solid two ton tunic that protected the user. *Wings of Tinabi: Allowed the user to fly leaving a rainbow trail. *Woozy Shooter: Releases gas that made users woozy. *Wushan Geyser: Erases foes memories for a given period of time. *Wushu Helmet: Protects the users head by deflecting attacks and projectiles. *Yang Yo-Yo: Allows users to travel into the Ying-Yang World. *Ying Yo-Yo: Allows users to travel into the Ying-Yang World. *Zing Zom-Bone: Turns the target into a mindless zombie. Trivia *There are two occasions during which astronomical events affect the Shen Gong Wu. One of which is when the planets align themselves, the Shen Gong Wu gather to form Mala Mala Jong . The other one is when the rare Heylin Comet flies over Earth, then the Shen Gong Wu come alive and take over their user. *The irony is that the main purpose of the creation of the Shen Gong Wu, was to defeat Wuya, but she was immune to their effects. Category:Objects Category:Magical objects Category:Weapons Category:Key Items in the Twilight's Adventures Series Category:Key Items in the Craig & Friends Adventures Series Category:Objects in Grim's Trunk